Jayvees
Jayvees is one of the characters in Scrabout. He is the one who organizes Scrabble and Scrabout Tournament Series but not just but also many of the particular events in the history when he was alive. Jayvees is the 1st person who qualified for Champions League 2015. He was recognized as the best player of the year 2015 by the organization. 'History' Jayvees was a expert player and a champion of secondary level with his ill-mannered and pathetic attitude he is talking himself to commute with the people and he is a good friend of Nortis Lasala. Jayvees is very hard enemy like Viper. They seems they are both powerful with Adjaua. he is classmate and friends of Adjaua and Nortis. Jayvees is very confident and glimpse. Viper encountered in the past of battle but the result is unknown. He is also the original owner of hint. Jayvees had a big battle against Sellar but the judge is coming to announce for the event, after that Jayvees and Sellar are dismissed and cancelled the battle. Jayvees also sees Edmus when he raise his eyes to him and Adjaua insists to leer him but Jayvees stops him from leer to fear Edmus. The Life of Jayvees continues to rise when he become the first champion of Scrabout Tournament Series and was able to placed second place on Scrabout Qualifier Linear. Jayvees was unable to play scrabble to the time due to he had PS4 Console playing Unchartered Series. Jayvees become the player of the year of 2015. 'Background' Jayvees is derived the name of the creator, Jayvees is a black hair and black eye and he wear black costume. Jayvees is fear of father that phobia called paternophobia. Because his father is raged attitude somewhere so he fear. Jayvees was really powerful character when he raise to enter 'Role' Jayvees's main objective is to come after his friend with Nortis. Jayvees was a former Scrabout King 2 years ago. Jayvees's rank is preceptor because of unknown reason. Jayvees joins to Nortis adventure for the time to prevent Hint 's hideout. 'Canon' Jayvees is the first and the one who knows Nortis identity because Jayvees uses a rules that is to disallowing using of hints. In the end of battle Jayvees suprised that Nortis has power. Jayvees decides not to tell anyone including his friends (like Steve, Arances, John Rey etc.). 'First Appearance' 'Scrabout 2015' Jayvees registered Scrabout on October 3, 2015 and now he bought the actual scrabble board in his house then he will organized Scrabble Tournament Series. He becomes the champion and the first person qualified to Champions League 2015. While progressing to that event Jayvees plays three games in three weeks he ended second place he was behind only by Ran and the event was called Scrabout Qualifier Linear. 'Avatars' Jayvees.png|Jayvees first avatar on Scrabout Original 2ab28eb024d300d_flip.png|Jayvees new design for Scrabout 2016 'References' Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Scrabble Elo Ranking Player Category:Player of the Year Category:Player Category:Champion Player Category:Original Players